Kagome's Task A Two Shot Sideline Story
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Kagome goes back home after seeing Inu with Kikyo but while going to school the next day she finds out something terrible about a friend and his mother. Find out what Kagome's task is! Plz review! Sorry: This is not a Sesshy/Kag romance.
1. Together Again

_**Kagome's Task (Two-Shot Sideline Story)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I only own the story.**

**Summary:** Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again and goes home to her time. She finds out that directly the next day she has a very important term grade algebra test. While going to school Kagome sees a guy in her class named Saito Morioka, but when she goes after him she's stopped by someone she didn't think she'd ever see in her time. And on top of that- he tells her something that makes her fail her test.

**Yesterday, I wasn't able to upload my documents but now I'm able to! I'm so happy!**

**Note:** This story is a sideline story from my main story. My main story is named: THE ERO-ROMANTIC TRAGEDY OF SESSHOUMARU'S PAST LIFFE. SideLine stories are based on the main story. However, they can stand independant from the main story. Also, the main story will be posted upon my blog when it's finished. so far, I have 58 chapters completed but they aren't posted yet. I'll be posting one-shots, two-shots and short stories from my sideline story segment so that you all have something to read until I can post the main story up on my blog. I have to post it on my blog because it's an adult fanfic with lots of 'things' going on :). So if you're interested check out my blog. These sideline stories will also be posted on my blog.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Together Again.**

Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Together.

Again.

That wasn't what Kagome had wanted to see when she went after Inuyasha. He had been acting so strangely that Kagome was worried about him. It was natural to worry about a friend right? Of course it was and no one could blame her. But now- now Kagome felt like a fool.

She had gone sprinting off after him when he had gotten up and left the hut. Kagome- wondering why he was angry and why he was leaving followed him and ended up watching yet another midnight tryst.

'I'm such a fool' Kagome thought as the pain shot through her chest.

She watched as the hanyou she loved stared at the beautiful revived priestess. It was often said that Kikyo was a reincarnation of another priestess named Midoriko- a woman who had fought hundreds of demons and died trapping her and the demons into a jewel called the Shikon No Tama.

That jewel had been shattered into pieces years ago and Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting Naraku and his evil minions.

'I should leave' Kagome thought. 'I should go home- right now- before he sees me.'

Inuyasha seeing Kagome was the last thing she wanted. So, as swiftly and as quietly as she could, Kagome crept away. When she felt she was far enough from Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome began to run.

Tears began to drain down her face. 'He'll always go to her,' Kagome thought as she slashed the tears from her face. 'I don't know why I even try. No matter how long we may be together Inuyasha still only has eyes for Kikyo. I'm so pathetic."

Kagome stopped in mid-run. Where was she headed? She didn't really know. All she knew was that she had to get away. When she sniffed and dried her eyes a clearing came into view. Unknowingly, she had run to where the Bone Eater's Well was located.

'Home,' Kagome thought. 'I should go home. I can't let Inuyasha see me like this. I can't let anyone see me like this.'

Kagome walked to the well and before she jumped in she looked in the direction of the Goshinboku Tree. It was the tree where she had first seen Inuyasha and now it was the tree Inuyasha and Kikyo were under. Kagome's heart panged. In the sky she could see Kikyo's Soul Stealers gathering souls to maintain her clay body.

Even though Kikyo didn't have real skin and even though her body was a shell and she wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her; Inuyasha still loved her.

'He's such a fool,' Kagome thought. 'No- I'm the one who cares about a guy who's obviously in love with another woman. I'm such a fool'.

Kagome jumped into the well. She would go home and rest. If Inuyasha could go and see Kikyo then it should be okay for her to go and see her family and friends. It was only fair.

When Kagome reached her end of the well, she climbed up the ladder and went toward the house. She stopped when her eyes latched onto the modern day Goshinboku Tree, her throat tightened. Who knew what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing at this moment?

She didn't want to think about it. She ran toward the house- the tears were threatening to fall again. She gave her family rushed greetings before making an excuse to stay locked up in her room for the night.

On her bed, Kagome lay exhausted. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Inuyasha always seemed to make her cry.

'Maybe he's not the right guy for me' Kagome thought.

But then the thought shocked her. Wasn't she in love with Inuyasha? Why was she thinking of such things now?

'If he cared about me, why would he keep going to her?' she asked herself. 'Unless he doesn't care about me.'

Kagome picked up her pillow and buried her face in it. It hurt so much to think of Inuyasha not caring about her.

'I should just move on,' Kagome thought a moment later. 'I mean- it doesn't make sense for me to keep hurting myself like this. I need to face the facts. Inuyasha loves Kikyo- he'll always love her. He may like me- but that's all. I need to find a guy who will love me and not hurt me like Inuyasha does. I have to stop thinking about him.'

But even as she thought that, she couldn't keep her mind from straying to Inuyasha. The times when he rescued her and protected her from all manner of demons and humans over the years came rushing back to her.

Suddenly, her phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kagome cleared her throat, sniffed a few times to clear her nose and then picked up the phone. She hoped she didn't sound sickly.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, this is Ayumi. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, Ayumi."

"How's your laryngitis?"

Kagome cleared her throat for effect. "It's doing better. I think I'll be coming to school tomorrow."

"Oh! Well then good luck because we have an algebra test tomorrow and it's 20% of our overall grade."

Kagome groaned and held her head. "Twenty percent?"

"Yes," Ayumi said. "I only called to see how you're doing, but since you're feeling better maybe you can get a little studying done before third period tomorrow."

"What's going to be on the test?" Kagome asked.

"The Pythagoras Theorem and the Cosine rules".

Kagome groaned again she hated math. "Okay thanks Ayumi,"

"Allright. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." She said. "I'm going to go study. Goodnight."

"Night."

Kagome hung up the phone and slumped on her bed. Just when she thought she could rest and relax; she found out she couldn't. Getting up she went to her work table and sat down.

She opened her thick Algebra Text book and groaned when she saw the numbers and the symbols and the diagrams and complicated explanations. She felt dizzy. Maybe she should go back to the Feudal Era.

An image of Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms appeared and Kagome shook it away. Taking an algebra test was a far better option.

"I'll do a little studying tonight," she said as she picked up her blue pen. "Then I'll leave for school early so that I can do some more studying."

'I will ace this test!'

* * *

This chapter is not in the main story. Therefore, you all are getting something new from the original story. I hope you all liked it. I'll be posting the last part of this two-shot real soon.

Please review and please check out my blog!


	2. Unexpected News from an

_**Kagome's Task (Two-Shot Sideline Story)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I only own this story.**

Hey guys!  
I decided that I would post up a number of my sideline stories. I'm just too excited about my story to even  
wait for people to review it. So, please enjoy and be happy I'm so impatient.  
My Main Story- THE ERO-ROMANTIC TRAGEDY OF SESSHOUMARU'S PAST LIFE will be posted on my blog  
.com

Here's the next chapter of this Two-Shot! Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2: Unexpected News from an Unexpected Acquaintance**

Kagome wasn't late for school this morning. Instead, she was an hour early and she had to be early because today was the day of her algebra test and she was absolutely not ready for it. She thought if she could get to school early, she'd be able to sit in class and study before it was time to take the test.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case because while walking to school, she saw someone and it was someone she discovered she really wanted to see.

"Saito?" She blinked, thinking he was a hallucination. He would be the perfect person to help her with algebra for he was an absolute genius!

"Saito!" She called out. But it was obvious that he hadn't heard her because he continued walking.

She started after him, but stopped suddenly when he went into a strange building. 'Why's he going in there?' she wondered.

Now, Kagome was always a very curious girl- kind of like curious George or more like a curious cat. She couldn't help it. Once she was intrigued, there was nothing she could do but find out why something had intrigued her.

So right now she was following a classmate named Saito Morioka into a strange white building. Saito was a new student in her class, he'd been at her school for a semester now but she never really talked to him.

He was very quiet, he never got into trouble and all the girls seemed to be in love with him. Kagome never figured out why. Certainly, he was extremely handsome and when he talked his voice was deep but still very smooth- calm, almost deadly.

She never really got a good look at him but he had short black hair- sleek and fine. His hair could make a girl yearn to take her fingers and dishevel it into a form of artistic disarray. She had also heard that his eyes were a spectacular gold but she believed they were contacts; because who had golden eyes? Of course, Inuyasha did. But she meant who in her time had natural golden eyes, excluding the hanyou from 500 years in the past?

Saito was tall and athletic. He wasn't buff, but he had great shoulders and long legs. In all, Saito Morioka was a devastatingly handsome man.

Kagome followed him into the building. She looked around and saw no one. There was just a very long hall with a door at the end. Quietly, Kagome rested her bag down to the side and crept quietly to the door. When she peaked, there was Saito, changing out of his school clothes.

Her eyes widened in shock. His back looked so strong, with tight muscles and when he pulled his pants down, Kagome nearly gasped. His boxer-clad hips were amazing. Kagome felt her heart jump.

She put a hand to her heart, to stop it's incessant pounding. She'd never see a guy strip down, not even Inuyasha- though she had seen Inuyasha's chest and that was a nice piece of work as well.

"Do you like the show?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, when suddenly a hand closed over her mouth. She was pulled away from the door deeper into the darkness of the hall. Whoever was pulling her was strong because she tried her hardest to kick and scream but nothing worked.

When she was out of the building, she gasped at the person before her. He was extremely tall. His black hair was tied into a ponytail, but she was certain that if it was loose it would reach far past his slim hips. She couldn't see his face behind the silver mask he wore, but she could tell it was a handsome one.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked gasping for air.

The man let her go and stared down at her; this unnerved Kagome. Why the hell was he staring at her?

"Your scent is that of my brother's female companion," he said.

Kagome's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Sesshoumaru?"

His hand went to his mask and he pulled it off. What Kagome saw was a man with dark brown eyes, sleek eyebrows and smooth facial planes. There were no markings on his face but it certainly was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "And why do you look… human?"

He put the mask back on and turned from her. "In this day and age, demons have become the minority and only the strong survive. Those who have lived to see this age must conceal themselves or be killed."

"So you fear death?" He turned to face her and she knew she shouldn't have said what she did.

"This Sesshoumaru fears nothing, but it seems these humans have created a world in which this Sesshoumaru has no formal comprehension."

"I see," Kagome said. "And what are you doing here?"

"This is my building," He told her simply. "Now what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. This was so much to take in. Sesshoumaru was in her time- 500 years in the future.

"I have not time all day to waste waiting for your answer," Sesshoumaru said and she heard his fingers crack.

Her eyes widened. "I saw Saito Morioka," She explained. "He's a classmate of mine. I thought he was going to school but it seems I was wrong." There was a pause before she spoke again. "What is he doing in there?"

"That doesn't concern you," Sesshoumaru said. "How is it that you were able to go back 500 years into the past?"

Kagome looked at him. "It's a long story but my family's shrine has a well. I'm able to go through it back 500 years."

Sesshoumaru turned from her then. It seemed he just realized something- something extremely important.

"Sesshoumaru?"

She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. He turned and handed her it. It was a picture of a woman.

"This is Saito's mother," Sesshoumaru said. "Tonight she will die."

Kagome nearly croaked in shock. "What?"

"This too is a long story," The demon told her. "But she will not be the only one to die, but Saito as well."

Kagome nearly crumbled. 'Saito's going to die?'

"When? Why? How do you know this?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Because five hundred years ago-" he started. "I was supposed to something that I did not do."

"Something that's going to kill Saito and his mother?" Kagome was nearly frantic.

"Yes,"

"How could you!" Kagome felt her anger rise. "How could you not do something- do you hate humans that much? Do you despise this race so much that you'd rather not do something that could save the life of a smart, intelligent guy and his mother!"

"You know not my story," Sesshoumaru said. His voice was calm. Kagome hated it. She hated how in control he always seemed. She wanted him to break. At least once so she could know that he had indeed had a soul or some form of emotion other than hate.

"Then what is your story?" She asked him suddenly. "What the hell is your story, Sesshoumaru?"

"It matters not," he told her. "If you want to save Saito and his mother, is that you find out what it was I was supposed to do and… persuade me to do it."

Kagome blinked at him, her rage depleting. 'He wants me to save them? But how can I? And why does he?'

"You seem to be intelligent," he said taking the picture from her. "I can no longer undo my past, but as you are able to go back in time-"

"I'll be able to undo your past," Kagome finished. "But you hate us- Inuyasha and I."

"That shouldn't matter," The demon said. "What matters is that- you do something I cannot do- you save them."

"Do you care about them, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly. "Is that why you want me to-"

"Such information is insignificant," Sesshoumaru pushed passed her, opened the door and handed her bag to her. "You have until midnight tonight."

"Midnight?"

He closed the door.

"Midnight and Saito will die? Saito and his mother will die if I do not go back? But why would Sesshoumaru listen to me 500 years in the past? What was he supposed to do that would have been so important that it had the potential to save the lives of a young boy and his mother?"

Kagome placed her bag onto her back and began to walk away. "Should I go straight to the well? Should I go to school? Maybe I should go back to the feudal era and find out what Sesshoumaru neglected to do. I mean- midnight is only hours away. That's hardly any time to solve a mystery and make sure a hateful Sesshoumaru does as I ask him too. What makes this present day Sesshoumaru think that he in the past will listen to me?"

Kagome held her head. "I should go to school. I'll talk to Saito- but maybe I shouldn't bring it up. No- I need to find out what I can about Saito and his mother first. Then I'll go to the feudal era and find out everything else."

With that, Kagome looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! If I don't hurry I won't have any time to really study for that algebra test!"

Kagome ran down the road, but she couldn't focus on where she was going. Sesshoumaru's story was stuck in her head and she knew that if he was telling the truth, and she didn't doubt he was, then Saito and his mother would die at midnight.

Kagome found herself staring at Saito through all of the classes she had with him and was surprised just how many she did have with him. She had never noticed until now that his life was in danger. She had even failed her algebra test because she couldn't concentrate on anything except Saito's situation. Did he even know that his death was coming? She was in History class now and his seat was two seats behind her, so she couldn't look at him.

'Maybe I should have talked to him after Algebra class, or Biology or even physical education but-'she sighed. 'I'm afraid I'll break down crying if I try to talk to him and realize that if I failed to do the task Sesshoumaru had set for me he and his mother would die.

* * *

This chapter is a 5-page excerpt from the main story "The Ero-Romantic Tragedy of Sesshoumaru's Past Life". I hope you all liked it. I will be posting other Sideline stories that were created from the main story. Like I said before, the Main Story is not finished so I just want to give you all something to read and look forward to reading the main story.

I'll be posting a few more short stories. So tell me if you like them.


End file.
